Change of Spark
by Smokes91
Summary: After Megatron finds Sam badly wounded from a fight. He finally grew a concience.
1. Chapter 1

Sam woke up after being knocked unconcious. "What happen?" he asked himself. Only to remember that he had been involved in a fight, a fight that almost cost him his life. He was badly injured and needed help, but he realised that he was too far from the Autobot base. "What do I do?" he asked himself, pushing himself to a sitting position.

_Decepticon base_

"Lord Megatron, what can we do?" Starscream asked.

"I don't know. We came off second best to the Autobots.... And now we're in trouble" he said, walking to the door. "I am going for a fly. I will return in a few hours" he explained, walking out the door, transformed and flew off. Starscream walked back inside, to realise that he was alone. Barricade was out on a patrol and Megatron was out flying. "Oh frag" he said, to himself. "Just me. What fun" he stated, as he sat down to plan out an attack on the Autobots. But was quickly intenterupted by Barricade.

"Starscream... I'm home" he yelled, walking into the base.

"Well make yourself useful. Go clean up" he snapped, and Barricade immediately stalked off.

Sam tried to stand, but immediately fell again. "Holy shit" he yelled, as a wave of pain hit him. "Ow. Frick that hurts" he said, lying back down. But quickly jumped up, when he saw Megatron land only a few meters away from him. "HOLY SHIT!!" he yelled, running as fast as he could.

"Wait, Sam. I'm not going to hurt you" Megatron said, running after him. Sam was able to run to the scrap heap, and hid, knowing that Megatron was far too big to follow. "Sam, you're hurt. I can help you" Megatron announced, walking around, looking for a way to get to Sam.

"I don't want your help!" Sam snapped. "I don't trust you. You want me dead" he continued.

Megatron suddenly felt a wave of guilt hit him. He knew he had to try to help Sam, but first he needed to gain his trust. "Sam, I give you my word, as a leader and a warrior. I give you my word on my spark... I don't want to hurt you. I wish to help you. Please you must believe me" he stated.

Then suddenly Sam slowly stepped towards the edge of the scrap heap, only enough for Megatron to see him, but he still wouldn't have been able to reach him. "You want to help me?" he asked.

Megatron knelt down, so he could see Sam better. He looked Sam in the eyes, "Yes. You are injured and I want to help you get back to health" he stated, Sam slowly walked out into the open, and Megatron carefully put a hand around Sam, but touching some of Sam deep wounds. Sam screamed out in agony. "I'm sorry boy" Megatron said, releasing Sam. He put his hand flat on the ground and allowed Sam to climb on and get comfortabe, before bringing Sam to his chest. Sam still looked very scared, so Megatron slowly and quietly ran his engines, just enough to slightly increase the temperature of his chest plates. Sam relaxed, feeling the warmth on his skin, and slowly fell asleep. Megatron knew that he needed to get Sam back to base. "Starscream" he yelled, walking in the doors of the Decepticons base.

"Yes my lord" he said, then noticing the small human in Megatron's arms. "I see you caught a fleshling sir. What do you want me to do with him?" he asked, reaching for the human.

Megatron held Sam protectively. "No Starscream. I found an injured human, and intend to help him in any way possible" he announced.

Starscream looked very confused. "Why? Why would you help these things?" he asked.

Megatron stared him down. "Because Starscream... We need help. I am going to return the human to his little scout guardian" Megatron announced, turning to walk into the hanger, where he would be able to clean Sam's wounds and try to patch them up.

"But sir. Why would we need help from those Autobots?" Starscream asked, following his leader into the hanger.

"Because we are fairing no better now than when the war started" he explained. "We haven't many resources left. And we are desperately running out of energon" he continued. He went on, not giving Starscream a chance to argue. "And to survive, we need help. And the Autobots are the only ones that can give it. We will care for Sam, and return him unharmed... By us" he finished.

By this time Starscream was fuming. "WE CAN'T GET HELP FROM THOSE, AUTOBOTS. WE HAVE A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD" he yelled, at the top of his vocal processors.

Megatron growled, "Well, I am leaving... With or without you" he announced, heading towards the hanger, again.

"Fine, Barricade and I can survive without you" he snapped.

"I think you'll find, Barricade will be joining me, in my travels to the Autobot base" Megatron said, but this only angered Starscream.

"You would abandon me?" he asked. Megatron just growl and walked off. Starscream knew, that he would be eternally alone if he couldn't convince Barricade to remain behind.

"Barricade" Megatron announced his presence, quietly.

Barricade turned to greet his leader. "Lord Megatron" then he noticed Sam in Megatron's arms. "Why are you holding a fleshling, sir?" he asked.

"Because Barricade. My loyal follower. I am going to return him to the Autobots, and ask for forgiveness. You can join me, or remain here... Under Starscream's command. The choice is yours" he stated.

Barricade knew exactly where he was going. "I will not leave my leader. I will join you in getting help from the Autobots" he announced. Megatron was extremely happy, knowing that Starscream would be left totally alone.

Starscream attempted to stop them as they walked out the door. "Please sir. Reconsider" he said, but Megatron just pushed him aside, and kept walking. "Barricade, you would leave me to request help from those... Autobots" Barricade just turned and smiled. He couldn't get over the fact that Megatron was leaving Starscream behind. "Why would you leave? We have all we need" he announced.

"Starscream, you are a fool. We have little energon, and can no longer fight without injury. We may be desperate, but we are survivers, and would do anything to stay alive. If you want to die, then go right ahead" Megatron announced, flying off, Sam still close to his chest.

_Autobot base_

"Where could he be?" Bee asked, afraid that something back had happened to Sam.

"It's alright Bee. We'll find him" Optimus assured him.

"Prime. We have two Decepticon signitures. It's Megatron and Barricade" Jazz announced, looking at the screen infront of him. "And they have Sam" he continued.

"Why would they come here?" Optimus asked himself. He took Ironhide, Prowl and Sideswipe to intercept Megatron and Barricade. The Autobot arrived at location that Jazz had data-burst them, and intercepted te Decepticons. "Megatron, what are you doing here? And why have you got Sam?" Prime asked, Megatron and Barricade stopped dead.

"We were returning him to you" he stated, slowly stepping towards Optimus, trying to avoid a fight, and deposted the unconious human into his arms.

Optimus looked down, and realised that neither Megatron nor Barricade would hurt them. "Are you defecting?" he asked.

"If that's what you call it... Then yes" he announced. Megatron indicated to Barricade, and they both went down onto their knees. "We mean you no harm you... Please believe us" he said, Optimus nodded to the other two, and Megatron and Barricade were taken back to the Autobot base.

When Sam was taken into the med bay, Ratchet checked him over. "Megatron really did help Sam" he announced. Optimus and Ironhide looked at each other, before looking at Ratchet. "If Megatron hadn't have found him, and cleaned his wounds. Then no doubt that they would have become infected, and he may well have died" he explained. Optimus knew that his brother wasn't lying, he asked the two ex-decepticons if they would like to stay with the Autobots. And they greatfully, accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months after the Autobots caught Megatron and Barricade, and everyone has accpeted them... Human and cybertronian alike... All but one, Jazz. Ratchet was able to bring Jazz back to life, after Megatron ripped him in two. But since the battle at Missin City, Jazz had change. He was always looking over his shoulder, always watching his back for another attack, and barely left the command centre since he was brought back. Optimus dicided to approach his 2IC. "Jazz. Go and get yourself some energon" Optimus said, walking up to take over from his 2IC.

"No thanks Optimus. I'm good" Jazz replied.

This seemed to anger Optimus more. "I wasn't asked Jazz, that was an order" he said, watching as Jazz looked at the live camera footage of Megatron, Barricade, Will and Sam.

"I WILL NOT LEAVE WHILE THEY ARE HERE!" he snapped, pointing to the screen.

Optimus was shocked by his 2IC's sudden outburst, but quickly brushed into aside. "Jazz, I know you're unhappy with them being here, and I can totally understand your frustration. But you must give them a second chance" Optimus explained, stepped towards Jazz. "They saved Sam, and we need to make them welcome. S far it's been two months since they arrived... And they have done nothing wrong. You must understand that although you are angry, and I understand, he killed you. But Sam killed him" he continued. Jazz looked at his leader, inwardly swearing at the fact that Optimus was right.

"I won't leave until I am ready. I understand what you are saying... But now you must understand, I need time adjust to the fact that my killer is on this base" Jazz said, turning around to contiue to watch the two ex-decepticons.

Optimus walked up and put a comforting hand on Jazz's shoulder. "Take all the time you need. Just at least try to get some rest" he said, and walked out of the command centre.

Jazz dropped his head in shame. "What wrong with me?" Jazz said to himself. He continued to watch Megatron and Barricade as they had fun with Will and Sam, who were also having fun. "Maybe Optimus is right. It's been two months. They've done nothing wrong..." he started to say, but he was distracted by the warning lights flashing everywhere.

Prowl ran into the command centre. "Jazz, what is it?" he yelled, running up to stand next to the 2IC.

"Decepticons. We're under attack" he answered. Prowl flicked the switch and a recorded message began to sound.

_'Warning... Warning. Base is under attack. Warning... Warning. The base is under attack'_

Prowl ran out to try to hold the decepticons off. But found that Megatron and Barricade had already barred the doors, trying to hold the decepticons back, but failed. the decepticons smashed through the doors and instantly engaged the mechs. Jazz could see from the command centre that the battle was going in favour of the decepticons, and had to do something. He ran out the door, putting in his code, so no one could get in while he was fighting. He ran down the halls when he finally got to where Prowl, Megatron and Barricade were fighting the decepticons. "Starscream must have been working hard t get this many decepticons in this short time" Barricade stated.

"Wait, Starscream is in chrage now?" Prowl asked.

"Yes, after we left Starscream took over the decepticons. He must have been working very hard to contact and get this many decepticons in two months" Megatron stated.

Suddenly Jazz recieved a comm. _"Jazz"_

_"Yes sir"_

_"Are you still in the command centre?"_

_"No sir. I'm down helping Prowl"_

_"We might need some help up this way"_

_"Yes sir"_

"Prowl. Optimus needs my help. I gotta go" Jazz announced. Prowl just nodded.

Jazz began to run back up the halls, but didn't get to far before a decepticon ran after him. The decepticon caught up very quickly, so Megatron decided that the smaller mech may need help. "Barricade. Stay here" Megatron stated, running afer Jazz, and his attacker. When Megatrn got to Jazz, the decepticon was on top of him, beating the slag out of him. Megatron ran and tackled the deceptcion off Jazz and began to defend Jazz. It finally hit Jazz, Megatron had no intentions on hurting him, or anyone else on the base. Megatron continued to fight, when Jazz noticed he was tiring from the fight with the slightly larger mech. Finally the decpticon was able to get away from Megatron and aimed at Jazz. He fired, and Jazz thought he was finished for sure. When Megatron jumped to take the decepticons shot. Megatron was weakened even more by the shot, but wouldn't give up. And got up and turned, but was quickly under attack again, by the decepticon. 'Starscream must have gotten the toughest mechs on cybertron' he thought to himself. Suddenly the decepticon was on top of him, and puching his face, chest and abdomon. Megatron blacked out for a breem and then woke to see Jazz kneeling over him. He looked around to see the decepticon lying next to him... Dead. "Why did you save me?" Jazz asked, placing a hand on Megatron's shoulder.

"I couldn't stand there and watch you get beaten up" Megatron said. He winced as Jazz felt some of his deep wounds.

Jazz, stoppped, stood up and offered Megatron a helping hand. Megatron took it gratefully. "I need to help Optimus" Jazz stated, running off. Megatron was quickly on his tail, refusing to just stand around, and watch the autobot base get over run by decepticons. Jazz came around the corner and saw Optimus, Ironhide and Sideswipe fighting a group of larger decepticons (large as in taller thn Optimus, and has thicker armour than Ironide). jaz began shooting at the decpticons and then heard a noise next to him. He turned to see Megatron standing next to him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Like I said. I can't just stand around and wait for the decepticons to kill someone" Megatron answered.

The battle went on for over an hour, until finally Starscream called a retreat. After the battle was over Ratchet had a lot of work on his hands. Almost everyone on base had been injuried in a way. Others were more stubborn about telling him about their wounds then others. But he finally got them all back onto their feet.


	3. Chapter 3

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**Data-bursts**

_Comm link _

_**"P.A. System"**_

"Cybertronian"

* * *

After the battle, Megatron and Barricade were both intent on getting Stasrcream back, and eventually found a decepticons frequency. Optimus, Jazz, Red Alert, Megatron and Barricade were in the command centre, when Barricade made the break through. "Got it. The decepticons still haven't changed their frenquency" Barricade announced, listening in on Starscream talking to the some of the new decepticon.

_Starscream to Wavezone_

_Wavezone here. Go ahead Starscream_

_Wavezone, I would like you and Ridgeback to attack the autobots. Leave no one alive_

_Yes sir. Wavezone out_

Optimus had already started planning to battle the two deceptions. "Alright, Jazz... You will go get Ironhide, and defend the main halls" Optimus order, turning to his 2IC.

"Sure thing Optimus" Jazz stated, and began to walk out the door, when he was abruptly stopped by Barricade.

"Stop. You can't fight these two" he snapped. Optimus just stared at him, in complete confusion. "These two aren't just decepticon seekers. They're the largest most dangerous mechs I have every known" Barricade announced.

"How can you say that? They're coming to begin a battle. And I for one, am going to defend this base at all costs" Optimus stated. "Now let Jazz go" he ordered, staring down the smaller mech.

"They are not here to attack the base. They're here to attack the bots themselves. You must understand, these mechs are dangerous" Barricade stated, not allowing Optimus to win the stare off.

Red Alert decided to interupt the two mechs, before their stare off got out of hand. "So you've met these seekers then, Barricade?" he asked, thankfully calming the atmosphere.

"Met them? I've done more than that... Wavezone is my... my" Barricade began to tear up just at the thought.

Megatron realised that Barricade's past had finally caught up to him. "It's ok" he said, placing a comforting hand on the smaller mechs shoulder.

Barricade smiled at his leader, and completely forgot about the pain of his past. "Wavezone is my... My father" Barricade announced. "And Ridgeback is my... Much older brother" he continued.

"How is it that a seeker can have a grounder for a son?" Red Alert asked.

"My mother was a grounder and, I took after her" Barricade announced. Sitting in the nearest seat. 'If Wavezone get's here, he'll tear these autobots apart' Barricade thought to himself.

"Alright, then we need to prepare to battle them. No matter who they are" Optimus stated.

"Do you ever listen?!" Barricade snapped, in cybertronian.

Optimus was shaken by the smaller mechs sudden outburst, but knew there must have been a good reason. "About what?" Optimus asked, curiously.

"These are bigger than any mech I've ever met. Ever bigger than you" Barricade announced, turning to Optimus.

"The mech we fought the other week was bigger than me aswell" Optimus stated.

Barricade was rather anger that the autobot refused to listen to him. "LOOK I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU... OK?" he yelled, surprised everyone in the command centre, including Megatron. "That mech you fought the other week. You can up to his chin... Right?" he asked, Optimus nodded. "Well these mechs, you would struggle to come up to here" Barricade snapped. Poking Optimus in the middle of his chest.

Optimus looked down at where Barricade pointed. 'How could that be. These mechs must be huge' Optimus thought to himself. He looked back to Barricade. "Seriously" Optimus asked.

Barricade nodded. "The mech you fought three weeks ago. That was a trainee, he was just learning. And yet he still beat you... These two will absolutley tear you apart" Barricade announced. Suddenly warning lights and signals all over the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**Data-bursts**

_Comm link _

_**"P.A. System"**_

"Cybertronian"

* * *

"Optimus. Two decepticon signals. 50 miles out, and closing fast" Jazz announced. "Optimus, what should we do?" he asked. Optimus was silent for a moment, then turned to Barricade.

"Barricade. You seem to know these mechs. What should we do?" Optimus asked, looking at the smaller mech.

Barricade looked around the room at all the autobots, whose lives were in is hands, and his decision could mean life or death. He stepped up to the controls, and pressed a few buttons, trying to determine who they were. 'Maybe it's not them'. Then the two sidnitures were put up on screen, and Barricade knew straight away that it was definately Wavezone and Ridgeback. His past had truely caught up to him, and now was haunting him. "Alright. There's only one choice. You have to call a lock down, and wait it out" Barricade announced.

"You do you figure they'll just leave? Optimus asked.

"They may not just leave. But they are not after the base. These two were built with three purposes. Obey orders, hunt and kill. They don't care about the base. They're here to hunt down and kill all of us" Barricade announced.

Finally Optimus decided to listen to Barricade, realising that there may not be any other options. He turned to Red Alert. "Red Alert, may an announcement. We're going into lock down" Optimus stated. Red Alert nodded, and turned to the p.a. system. _**"All autobots, warning, this is not a drill... We're going into lock down. Repeat, we're going into lock down" **_he announced.

It took only a couple of minutes before all the autobots were safely in one of the specially built lock down rooms. The command centre, the med-bay and the rec. room. All three rooms were specially built and made in case of a lock down. Ironhide had helped Wheeljack in the designs, and all the autobots helped out in the modelling. Eventually the three rooms were complete in case of an emergency, that just happened. Only minutes after everyone had found safety, the two seekers had landed outside the base.

"This is going to be fun" Ridgeback hissed, eager to get his hands on some autoscum.

"Calm yourself Ridgeback. We will do this as Lord Starscream has requested" Wavezone stated, looking over at his son, and apprentice.

"Yes sir" Ridgeback said, following Wavezone as he smashed his way throught the base doors. He was rather surprised to see the place completely empty. 'Where could they be?' he thought.

"Ridgeback. It appears that they are playing hard to get" Wavezone announced, turning to see the evil smile on Ridgeback's face.

"I love when they play hard to get" Ridgeback hissed, as the two mechs slowly walked through the main hall, looking for any signs of the autobots.

The two seekers walked around for an hour, looking for anything to tell them where the autobots could be. They continued to walk around, refusing to give up, until they find someone to take their anger out on. Eventually Barricade knew that there was only one thing for it. "Slag" he said to himself, as he walked towards the door.

But Red Alert jumped in front of him, stopping him from going anywhere. "Are you nuts?" he snapped.

"They are not going to leave until they find at least one of us. They have walked in circles for a little over an hour now, and have not even thought about leaving" Barricade snapped. "We can't sit around waiting for them to decide to leave when they want. They won't give up. They will hunt us until they find someone" he finished, trying to push Red Alert aside. Until a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

He looked back to notice Megatron standing behind him. "Barricade, I understand what you're saying. But you couldn't possibly win against them" he stated.

"No one can. I didn't intend to try to win against them. I just want them to leave" Barricade stated, quickly slapping Megatron's hand away.

"We all do. But you will die" Megatron stated.

"I would be honoured to die for you my lord" Barricade stated, kneeling in front of his leader.

Eventually Megatron knew he couldn't talk Barricade out of this, he knelt down next to him, and put his arm around his shoulder. "Barricade... I can see that you don't intend to back out of this. But at least promise me one thing" he stated, pulling the smaller mech closer.

Barricade looked over to Megatron. "What's that?" he asked.

"You give them a fight they will never forget" Megatron said. Barricade smiled (yes smiled), and ran out the door.

"What am I doing?" he finally asked himself. He continued to walk slowly down the hall until he rounded a corner, to look straight up to Wavezone and Ridgeback.

"Well, well. Barricade. Long time no see" Wavezone stated. Barricade gulped, unable to make his vocal processor work.

"Where's the respect your father deserves grounder?!" Ridgeback hissed.

Barricade immediately dropped to one knee, and dropped his head. "I'm sorry sir. Won't happen again sir" he said, bringing but memories, he didn't want to remember.

"Fragging right it won't!" Ridgeback hissed.

"Ridgeback. Calm down" Wavezone stated. Placing a hand on Ridgeback's shoulder. He then put his hand on Barricade's shoulder. Barricade quietly yelped.


	5. Chapter 5

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**Data-bursts**

_Comm link _

_**"P.A. System"**_

"Cybertronian"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Show your father some respect Barricade!" Ridgeback hissed._

_Dropping to one knee and dropping his head in submission, Barricade knew he was in trouble. "I'm sorry sir" he stated._

_"Frag right you are" Ridgeback hissed. Hitting Barricade on tyhe side of the face. Barricade yelped in pain. "You will never disrespect your father again. Got it?!" Ridgeback hissed, Barricae just nodded. Wavezone and Ridgeback stalked off, leaving the shaken up Baricade to himself._

_End of Flashback_

"Barricade. I only want to know one thing" his father's question pulled Barricade from his thoughts, back to reality.

"Yes sir?" Barricade asked, still in complete submission.

"Barricade... Where are the autobots?" Wavezone asked, looking down on his son.

"I don't know sir" Barricade announced.

He then felt himself lifted into the air, and slammed into a wall. Wavezone had him pinned between his massive body, and the wall. "Barricade. Where are they?!" he snapped. Quickly losing the little patients he had left.

Barricade could barely breath, but finally was able to push a sentence out. "They went... On some kind of mission. I don't know where they are" he panted, trying to push the huge mech away.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you" Wavezone stated. "But I highly believe that the autobots would allow an ex-decepticon to guard their base... Alone" he hissed right in Barricade's audio receptors. "Now I'm gfoing to ask you one more time... Where are they?" he asked, surprisingly keeping very calm.

"I told you. The autobots are on a mission. That's all I know. I swear" Barricade stated. Pretty much pleading and begging his fater to have mercy on him. But he knew inside, that his father and brother were far from merciful. He knew he was in a lot of trouble, and no one to bail him out. He was terrifie, and he could see the fury in his fathers optics. 'Frag!' he inwardly swore.

"I warned you Barricade. I gave you a chance... BUT IF THIS IS WANT YOU WANT... Then fine" Wavezone snapped. Then he throw Barricade, who landed heavily on the ground. "Ridgeback. He's all yours" he said, and Barricade saw Ridgeback stalk towards him. He could see anger, hate, frustration and fury in his optics... And knew he was as good as dead.

"Your dead, little brother!" he yelled, and ran at Barricade. Barricade quickly got to his feet, and tried to escape... But realised that his brother was quickly on top of him. Ridgeback straddled Barricade and began to rip his armour apart, and slowly dug his claws into Barricade's chest plates and started to create deep, long wounds in his armour. Barricade cried out in agony, and tried to fight back, but Ridgeback pinned his arms, in one of his huge hands. Still torturing Barricade's armour.

The mechs in the command centre watched in horror as Barricade was slowly being torn apart by the massive seeker. The watched as Ridgeback ripped an clawed Barricade's armour on his chest, sides an abdomon. Then Wavezone joined in, ripping, tearing and clawing into his son. Barricade continued to cried out in agonising pain. But he couldn't fight to two larger, stronger mechs. Red Alert almost purged whatever was in his tanks, but was thankfully able to hold it down. They continued to watch as the small mech tried to escape the two seekers, but realised he was fighting a losing battle. Eventually after, what felt like forever, the two seekers, stood up and left the fatally wounded Barricade.

Red Alert watched as the two seekers flew off and got out of sensor range. "All clear". He said. Then he announced over the p.a. _**"All autobots. Lock down complete. Decepticons out of sensor range" **_, it only took a few astroseconds, before the main halls were full. Then everyone ran to try to help the fatally wounded Barricade.

Ironhide knelt down next to Barricade, and lifted him onto his lap. He lightly tapped Barricade's cheek. "Barricade, come on" he said, softly. But Barricade didn't give any indications of moving. Ironhide began to stroke Barricade's cheek. "It's alright. You'll be fine... Ratchet's the best medic there is" he stated, looking down at the limp, offline mech on his lap.

Suddenly Ratchet pushed his way through the group of mechs. When he finally got to Barricade and Ironhide were, he instantly had Ironhide carry Barricade to the med-bay... Where he would be able to help him better. Ironhide placed Barricade on one of the berths and and was immediately pushed out by Ratchet. Ratchet worked quickly to stabilise Barricade's major wounds, and then work on replacing and repairing the armour. It took him seven hours to get Barricade to a point, where his self-repair could take over. But unfortunately, he couldn't stop the inevitable... Barricade was in complete stasis lock (coma) for six months. All the autobots took turns sitting with Barricade, as they wanted their chance to thank him, for almost giving his life for everyone else to live.

Eventually Barricade began to stir. He began to open his optics, and tried to focus them. "Oh slag..." he said, softly. "I feel like I hit a brick wall at top speed" he stated.

Then he heard a familiar voice. "That's because that's pretty much what happened" the voice said, from behind him. He tried to push himself up, when he felt a gentle hand on his chest, and pushed him back down. "Just rest... You had quite an experience" Ratchet stated.

Barricade smiled, and then checked his internal clock, and couldn't figure out what was wrong. He looked up at Rathet, with worry planted all over his face plates. "How long was I out?" he asked.

Ratchet paused for a moment, then finally broke the news to Barricade. "Six months" Ratchet stated, seeing the fear build up in Barricade. "Hey it's all right" he said, softly. He began to stroke Barricade's cheeks gently, trying desperately to calm the ex-con down. "You're alright. I promise" he said.

Barricade closed his optics, and thought how lucky he really is. "How did I survive? Before I offlined I could feel my spark pulse getting slower and slower. I thought I was going to die" Barricade said.

"It took hours, and a lot a careful work. But I was finally able to reconnect wires, and reconstruct the armour. You lost a lot of energon, and you may need a new alt. form. But I couldnt let you die" Ratchet explained.

Barricade looked up at the medic, and pulled him down into a grateful hug. "Thank you" he said. Ratchet smiled down, at the apparently new, Barricade.


End file.
